Enveloped in His Arms
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Love is supposed to be sweet and deserving! So why has Bella given up on concept of it? And What does Edward Cullen have to do with all this?  * 2nd Place Winner To EdwardGetsFicd Contest*


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight and the characters. This story is rated M so please if you are not eighteen or over, don't read this one shot.**

**Ahhhh, I am so happy! I have just found out that I won second place in the EdwardGetsFicd Contest and it was my first lemon. I really can't believe it, thank you to everyone for your support throughout this contest.**

**I would like to say a big massive thank you to my beta (jacobluver113) for making sure my first lemon was fab and editing this one shot love gem.**

**Bella Pov:**

They say that love is supposed to be sweet, deserving, but all I ever witnessed were hearts being crushed over and over again. Long term relationships seemed to be vanishing and now it was all about the sex. I wanted to believe that there was some chance of love in this world but, every guy that I had dated had been a complete waste of time. Plus, the only guy that I had ever cared for stopped talking to me around two years ago. Well, actually, I stopped talking to him after I found out that he was dating some slut named Tanya.

Believe me, I never wanted to break off my friendship with Edward, but seeing another girl enveloped in his arms was honestly heartbreaking.

I guess that's how I got here! Wrapped up in the arms of another, you could say that I was using him to take away the pain that I felt over Edward. I wouldn't deny it. I had no feeling for Mike whatsoever, but he did offer me with the little comfort and pleasure that I needed to get me through the day. Even then the pleasure never went past second base; I wouldn't lose my virginity to someone that I didn't have feeling for.

There would be odd days like today when I would catch a glimpse of Edward but he was always surrounded by the same crowd. I wanted nothing more than to rip my way through all those unexpected people until I was securely enclosed in his arms. I was suddenly pulled out of my daydream by a very annoyed looking Rosalie.

"Bella, what are you are staring at?" Rosalie asked in an incredulous tone that sounded more than a little irritated.

"N—nothing," I muttered quietly to Rosalie as I tried to look way from the crowd of people that encircled the only person I would ever love.

"Girl, you can do so much better than the asshole," she said with her lip curled over condescendingly. "Now, come on, we're going to be late for class."

"Okay," I whispered as I lowered my head, trying to hide the disappointment that was flashing through my features. Rosalie Hale was my best friend; she knew all my secret desires and hopes. She was always the one to keep me level headed when I showed even a single moment of weakness.

It took about three minutes to reach the Lecture Block. There were already students crowding around the entrances while they waited for the final bell to ring which made our job of getting into the building so much harder.

"Dammit," Rosalie screamed as her long blonde hair got caught on someone's bag as they were walking past.

"Shit, Rose! Wait, you pea brained idiot! My friend's caught to your bag!" I called sternly before cursing under my breath and rushing forward to help Rosalie.

Once Rosalie was finally free she gave me a slight nod in thanks before strolling further down the hall.

The day flew by in a quick flash. Rosalie made her usual comments about the sluttly females at our college that altered their skirts and blouses until they emphasize most of their cleavage and show off their ass. I had to admit on some level that Rosalie was right. The girls edited their appearances so that they could fit in with the social crowd, but there would be an odd minority that slipped through the cracks like me and Rose.

It was finally time for the last lecture of the day which happened to be Biology. My heart was pounding in my chest as I approached the door. Today was the day that most of the students were dreading. Today happened to be the day that we got our seating plan for this lecture. Rosalie didn't have to endure Biology for a whole two hours. Instead, she decided to study fashion, which was a definite no-no in my books. So I came to the decision to take Biology as it had been an interest for many years and Edward had shown a fascination in that field of study.

I wanted nothing more than to be able to see him for an extra two hours a day!

I was bought out of my inner ramblings by a massive person that felt the need to push me out of the door frame insolently.

"Move out of my way, Swan," none other than Emmett McCarty muttered with intent as he directed a glare in my direction. Emmett was Edward's best friend and he often looked down at me like I was a piece of shit on his shoe. Maybe, even below that.

I quickly stumbled forwards after making sure Emmett was far away from the entrance. I found a seat near the front of the lecture hall. A few minutes after, Mr. Cole was discussing blood typing next week, which was to aide of the blood drive that was fast approaching. If it wasn't for the fact I fainted at the sight of my own blood, I would have joined the long line to add their names to the list of voluntary helpers, but sadly, it was not meant to be. Unless one of my short-term goals was to be carted off to the hospital in a blaring ambulance.

_Oh, wouldn't that be fun? _I thought sceptically.

"Okay, thanks to everyone who signed up for the blood drive next week," Mr. Cole said with a slight smile. He looked over his reading glasses at the few students who didn't bother to get out of their seats. I ducked under his accusatory gaze. "Now, time for the seating plan."

Within seconds the lecture hall was filled with groans of protest but that didn't stop Mr. Cole from reading the long-ass list in his hand. Finally, my name popped out of his mouth.

"Okay, Isabella. You will be sitting next to Edward this semester," Mr. Cole spoke sternly before the entire class were in hysterics. I watched with narrowed eyes as Edward pleaded Mr. Cole to change his mind.

"There will be no room for changing the seating chart, Mr. Cullen," Mr Cole stated firmly which, in turn, caused Edward groan and fall back into his current seat. The next hour was, mercifully, uneventful.

Finally, it was the end of the day and I couldn't wait to get the hell out of the room.

**~b~**

The next few days passed pretty much the same, which I couldn't be any more pleased with. In fact, I welcomed it with open arms. Rumours of an unexpected breakup between Tanya and Edward were floating around campus. The funny thing was that Edward didn't seem to be effected by this supposed breakup. When I was able to get close enough, he almost looked happy about the whole ordeal.

My thoughts were cut off when an excited looking Rosalie dancing towards me. "Bella, you would never guess where we're going this weekend."

"I can't go anywhere this weekend, Rose. I'm going to visit Charlie. Remember?" I explained quickly in an anxious tone.

"I don't fucking care, Bells," Rose muttered in exasperation. "Live a little, why don't you," Rosalie snapped "I mean it's the biggest party of the semester."

"But, Rose—" I whined uselessly.

"No buts, Isabella Marie Swan," Rosalie demanded as a smirk grew on her pretty face.

"Fine," I growled, knowing my father had been looking forward to my visit for a month_. Just another disappointment_ rang dramatically through my head. Rosalie's only response was a large smile.

That night, I went home and called my father. I couldn't help but notice the frustration in his voice. I knew he was disappointed in not to being able to see me which made my heart ache a little more as I was the only thing he had left since Mum died a couple of years ago.

But I promised that I would travel back and spend Easter Break with him. I also assured him that I would visit next weekend which he seemed exceptionally pleased about. After thirty minutes of discussing plans and reassuring each other that we were both perfectly happy, we hung up, but not before bidding each other a good night.

I hung up the phone when the line went dead. I sighed as I ran my fingers down my face. It was just at that moment that my eyes locked onto the calendar on the wall. I gasped audibly as I took in the large lettering in red that Rosalie so kindly scribbled when she was here earlier. The word PARTY was written on the day that I couldn't so easily forget, no matter how much I willed myself to. The party that Rosalie was practically forcing me to go was taking place this weekend. Edward's twenty-first birthday!

Shit! How did Rosalie get invited? Did Edward even know we were invited? This could _not_ end well. My mind was screaming questions at me that I just wasn't able to provide answers for.

Why would Rose even want to go to Edward's party in the first place? I thought desperately but my quandaries were bought to a halt when my mind flickered back to my main problem. How the hell was I supposed to sit next to Edward Cullen tomorrow in biology?

When I was just about to drift off to a sure to be restless sleep, questions were still ringing loudly through my mind. My dreams were all consumed by none other than Edward Cullen.

**~b~**

The next morning was pretty much the same, apart from deciding to skip breakfast due to the fact that my stomach was performing summersaults at the mere thought of being remotely close to the boy of my dreams and nightmares. But I knew my dreams, the good ones, were shattered into tiny particles because I was sure that Edward didn't even care that I existed.

Much to my dismay the lectures moved hastily today and in no time at all, I was standing outside the science lecture block, trying to calm myself as sharp breaths left my body.

_God, if you don't pull yourself together, Bella, you're going to end up having a fucking panic attack_! I scolded myself as I pushed myself away from the wall.

Walking into the room, I could see Edward already sitting in our assigned seat. A new wave of panic flooded through me, but I promised I would keep myself together for these two short hours.

The glare I received from Edward confirmed my worries. Edward did in fact hate the thought of even being close to me. This made my heart constrict in cruel pain.

"Okay, open you text books to page 212, please," Mr. Cole called over the noise which filled the lecture hall.

"Isabella, would it be possible to share your text book? I seemed to have left mine at home," Edward asked through clenched teeth as he looked anywhere but in my direction.

"Sure, Edward," I replied in a small voice, even though I absolutely hated being called Isabella, the way my name fell from Edward's lips made my knees go weak.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled as he looked straight ahead. The rest of the lecture continued in this manner until the warning bell indicated that lectures were finally over. My heart swelled at the lack of goodbyes but I supposed it was to be expected. Edward hung out with a different crowd and we hadn't spoken in two years.

Rosalie met me after class and demanded that we go shopping for the big party. I felt like telling her to piss off but I quickly decided against it as that meant I could go into questions about this so called party.

"Um, Rosalie? Were we even invited to this party that you keep going on about?" I questioned angrily. "I mean the only party that you could possibly be talking about is Edward's birthday party and I have to say from the way Edward stays away me like The Plague during our biology lecture, that he isn't exactly going to roll out the red carpet in welcome for us, Rose."

"Who gives a rat's ass what Edward thinks, Bella? Plus, Alice invited us," Rosalie snapped. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. We hardly ever talked to Alice, who happened to be Edward's twin sister as she was always hung out with the popular swarm of people.

"Oh," was the only word I seemed to be able to form from my vocabulary as we took off towards town to find some half respectable clothes for the main event. I ended up buying a flowy, light blue, dress with spaghetti straps that clung to my body in all the right places.

I eyed Rose's choice in apparel. She had on a short red dress that stopped at her thighs. It stretched tightly over her chest and ass, leaving very little to the imagination. It was a very ostentatious outfit, but it fit Rosalie's fiery personality just perfectly. She also bought a pair of red, open toed heels with thin straps that criss-crossed over her toes and curled around her ankles.

Rosalie begged me to purchase some silver heels to go with it. I tried to ignore her pleading but in the end, Rosalie won hands down much to my dismay.

The outfit worked pretty well together. I just hoped that Rosalie's imagination was running wild with her as she claimed the guys at the party wouldn't be able to take their hands or eyes off me. I didn't want that kind of attention. No doubt Mike would be there to make this whole experience an utter wreck.

_Where did my life get so confusing? _I questioned as my anxiety about this party piqued.

**The party:**

The music was booming almost obnoxiously through the speakers as bodies grinded together on the dance floor. The heavy smell of alcohol, sweat, and smoke whiffed through the air as I entered the seven bedroom home.

I couldn't even begin to count how many guys me and Rose had to fight off tonight. It was like we had the words _fuck us_ tattooed over our foreheads. I wanted to leave, but Rose insisted that we should at least find Alice and thank her for the invite.

So that's exactly what we did.

We searched the whole house, but we still didn't spot Alice. Much to my disappointment, Rose suggested that we separate, so that we would find her more quickly. I tried to object, but Rose was already half way across the dance before I could even mutter a word in protest.

I quickly lost sight of Rose, so I hesitantly agreed to follow the plan. I just wanted this to be over with as quick and as painlessly as possible!

Having no luck with the downstairs, I decided to do a quick search of the upstairs. My ears were screaming praises as the music became nothing more than a soft mummer in the background.

There was very little activity upstairs, much to my happiness. Just looking down the hall made me gasp in shock, this house was utterly beautiful. I remembered playing out most of my childhood here while Esme and my mother sipped tea and joked about how one day Edward and I would get married. But dreams were obviously made to be shattered.

After what seemed like hours, I finally spotted a dim light which lead from the upper stairwell. Swallowing my fears, I made my way rapidly up the stairs before I was greeted by a small light that peaked under the closed door frame. Shit, do I knock? Should I just go in? I questioned before slightly lowering my hand to the cold steel knob. Brushing my uncertainties a side, I twisted the knob until the door clicked open.

My heart seemed to be pounding rapidly through my chest as I slowing walked into a bedroom that was warm and inviting. I could see an amazing view of the forest that surrounded the back of the house. There was a king sized bed with a golden comforter located right in the middle of the room. But that's not what caught my eye. There in front of me was a large bookshelf that must have held between hundreds, maybe even thousands of books. The titles jumped out at me and before I even knew what I was doing, I staggered towards the shelf. I pulled one of my favourites down and flittered through the pages.

I was so lost in my own world that I barely noticed when someone cleared their throat behind me. Swiftly, I turned on my heels until I came face-to-face with a shirtless Edward. His toned abs were just as I dreamed, watching his chest as his took deep breaths in and out.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Edward questioned angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your room! I was actually looking for Alice," I quickly tried to explain, but before I could even comprehend what was happening Edward backed me up against the bookshelf.

I could see the light gleaming in his eyes as he took yet another step forwards. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella," he murmured softly.

Wait, did Edward just call me, Bella? What the hell is happening here? My head spun as Edward swiftly drew his body close to mine.

I could feel his warm breath against my neck, which caused chills to run down my spine.

"Bella," Edward whispered before his lips captured mine in an open mouthed kiss. I felt his tongue plunging into my mouth as it searched for mine. My thoughts were clouded, but I never wanted this to end. Even if it meant that I could only have him for this one night.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as one of Edward hands sliding down my thigh. The feeling was unbelievable as he grasped the back my knee and hitched my leg on to his hip.

I couldn't find the will to fight something I wanted, needed, so badly. So I gave into the kiss by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he trailed his lips down the column of my neck until he reached my still clothed chest.

He lowered his hands until they slowly made their way under the thin fabric of my dress. We kissed frantically until we were in a heated frenzy. Soon my dress was riding up my body as Edward grinded his hard clothed cock against my groin. His hands quickly found my breasts and before long he was palming them with the base of his hands. I could feel my nipples harden beneath the lace of my dress.

The grinding continued until we were too lost in the throes of passion. His jeans soon slid down his hips as I grasped the thick fabric in my hands. His lips tore away from mine, but replaced them on my neck, trailing wet kisses down the white column of skin and muscle before stopping and to suck the hollow base at my neckline.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" I questioned breathlessly as I tilted my head to give him better access to my throat.

"Fuck yes," Edward groaned before returning to kiss the base of my neck. It wasn't long before his hands cupped my ass and I clamped my legs tightly around his waist. Almost immediately Edward hoisted me up and as he wrapped his arms around me to support our bodies. Needing the extra leverage, I pulled myself higher up his body until I was supported by nothing but him and the bookshelf behind me. My hands clamped onto the shelf above my head for dear life as Edward started to remove my baby blue lace thong from my body.

"Bella," Edward gasped. He looked me straight in the eye for the first time since we started this..._thing_. My breath escaped my lungs as I gazed into his dark eyes. I've never seen them like this. So veiled with unconcealed lust and pure sexual need. So not like his usual dark emerald eyes. I whimpered from the intensity of his gaze. "I need to tell you before we go any further with this that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and that I...I...God! I love you, Bella! I always have."

"What?" I questioned desperately. His words didn't seem to make much sense. My brain was going haywire with already trying to come up with a reason as to why he was acting this way and trying to come up with an explanation as to why my body was responding in such a vulgar but delicious way. It didn't have the capability to process his husky words.

"When you showed no interest in me, I thought Tanya could help remove any feeling I had for you," he explained in a hurry. I could literally _feel_ his lust rolling off of him in waves. I couldn't hold back a shiver of anticipation. "But I learned that I no girl, no matter how hard I tried, could ever erase the feelings I have for you. I was scared that you wouldn't return my feeling once we have finished here," Edward claimed softly as he shifted his gaze to meet mine again.

"I love you too, Edward," I cried as in pure elation. My answer seemed to please Edward. The relief was apparent in his emerald orbs, but lust remained the dominate emotion as he pressed me further against the bookshelf. This wasn't how I imagined my first time, but as long as I was with Edward, I couldn't find it within me to care.

"Are you sure?" Edward queried softly.

"Yes, I want you Edward," I pleaded desperately, hoping to any god who cared enough to listen that he wouldn't back down now.

With that, Edward pulled his jeans all way off his body before tightening his hold on my legs that were currently wrapped securely around his strong waist. I could feel the soft skin of his cock directly against my soaking wet hole.

"Condom," I mumbled desperately. Without hesitation, Edward reached for his wallet before pulling a foil packet out. To say I was a little scared would have been an understatement, but I wanted this more than anything in the world and I wasn't going to let my fears get in the way of me connecting with Edward on such an intimate level.

I watched as worry gleamed in Edward's eyes as he rolled the condom onto his hard shaft but this didn't stop him from gently pushing forward. Edward watched my face intently, waiting to see anything gave off pain as he entered me. When I showed nothing of the sort he quickly thrust forward straight past my barrier which made me cling to his shoulders in pain.

"Shit, Bella. Are you a virgin?" Edward questioned as he fought to keep still. I could tell that it wasn't a very easy thing to do.

"I—I was," I replied shakily. God, the pain burned like hell. I tried to shy away from it, to ignore it, but it was a lot of work.

"God, I'm sorry Bella" Edward cried as he tried to withdraw himself from my body but I only wrapped my legs tighter around him in response.

"Don't be, Edward," I consoled him with a weak smile on my lips. "I lost it to you," I whispered gently as tears streaked down my cheeks. We stayed completely still for a long while before I gently shifted my hips forward as I searched for our connection, silently telling him that he could start moving again. Edward let out a strangled cry before pushing forward once more. Before long, our bodies were slick with sweat as Edward pounded me against the bookcase. I could feel the books falling around us, but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was the fact I was connected to Edward and the tight, unfamiliar coiling in my stomach. I whimpered and groaned loudly, greedily wanting more and more of what Edward thankfully offered with good grace.

"Bella, cum for me, sweetheart," Edward purred as he thrust harder and faster into my depths.

"God, Edward! I'm—"

I couldn't finish my sentence as a sharp tingling sensation cut throughout my entire body. The coil tightened tighter and tighter. I couldn't take it anymore. A fire was burning throughout my body, getting hotter and hotter until it felt like I was engulfed in flames. But it didn't hurt. No, it felt so good. In fact, I found myself craving more and more of it. Finally, the coil snapped and the fire spread though every inch of my body, burning every nerve cell I owned in complete and utter rapture. I gasped and writhed through it all.

_Shit! Is this what an orgasm felt like?_ My mind questioned as I felt Edward's dick pulse inside me as he came hard. My lips found his as he pulled me into his arms, riding out our high together.

"That was...amazing," I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"As are you my, Bella. You're mine now."

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly, one eyebrow rose in scepticism.

"Yes, baby. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable. Never doubt that," Edward mumbled against my neck as he tightened his grip around me and carried me towards the large bed that was in the centre of the room.

That night, we fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time. My life suddenly had more meaning than it ever had before. I owed all of that to my biggest hater turned lover, Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Please review and leave me your thoughts love gem**


End file.
